shinigami hollow war
by hikaruryu13
Summary: thousands and thousands of hollows are invading the sole society after the invasion hitsugaya hinomori ichigo rukia renji ishida and chad invade huec mondo with the help of the new 14th squad captain T for safety


shinigani hollow war

description: thousands and thousands of hollows are invading the sole society after the invasion hitsugaya hinomori ichigo rukia renji i ishida and chad invade huec mondo with the help of the new 14th squad captain

a hitsumori fan fic

and the new caption isn't that different form hitsugaya

sorry this one sucks it was only made to introduce the plot the sequel is much better

chapter 1

hinimori tossed and turned in bed as she remembered what happened in the time she was in jail

the guard had pushed and shoved her as he led her to the sell kicked her in and she slumped in the corner

a little wile later she herd foot steps and then a creek as her good friend the 11 year old 10th squad captain entered her ceil

"shiro chan!"

he sat beside her and said

"how many times its captan hitsugaya bed wetter momo" he pronounced captan harshly

'thats mean shiro chan"

hitsugaya glared at her

she let out a sob

hitsugaya recoiled afraid he had hurt her feelings or accidentally with hyurimoru when he blocked her zampacto and kiras wabiske

"a a are you ok!"

hinomori let out a sob and replied

"yer im fine [sob] its just aize..."

"its ok the 4th squads analyzing his body to see wether or not its a gigi"

"[sob] but all the paper work"

hitsugaya raised his eyebrow

"your more upset over the paper work then aizen?"

"of corse not!"

"my bad anyway ill take care of it"

"[sob] what about aizen[sob]?"

"i said 4th squad analyzing to see if its a gigi or not"

hinomori seemed to lighten up a bit at this news

"so there's a possibility he's not [sob]d d..."

"yer but there's a chance he is dea...."

he was cut of by a wave of crying from hinomori

he panicked to find a way to cheer her up.....then he blushed as the only way he could think of came to him

he bent over

hinomori raised her head still the tears flowing down her face

he bent over and.....kissed her

hinomoris eyes opened wide with surpass then he got up and walked briskly out of the room blushing

then she remembered how shed felt wen she got the letter form aizen

sad,confused,angry at hitsugaya

she sat up in bed angry at her self for thinking that

then out of the corner of her eye she could see something in the door way she turned and griped tobiame then she grinned as she saw hitsugaya siting with his back on the side of the door frame fast asleep the grin got bigger as she no test he was blushing and she fell asleep

chapter 2

when she woke up she no test that hitsugaya was gone

"that make sense I've been asleep for hours"

she got out of bed and as soon as she stepped out of the door she was grabbed and nocked to the ground by someone

she blushed as she thought it was hitsugaya

"shiro cha...."

she had turned to see hitsugayas lieutenant

"no just me matsumoto now are the roomers true?"

"what roomers?"

"you know"

matsumoto bent close to hinomori and whispered

"is it true hitsugaya slept with you last night?"

hinomori blushed

"no of corse not he was in the door way!!"

"darn i needed something for the s.s. news letter.......are you sure did you dream about him anything" matsumoto's eyes gleamed "dirty"

hinomori went so red that matsumoto thought she had swapped with a tomato

"no off corse not! but"

"but watt?"

hiomori's face became more of a tomato

"i did have memories of wen i was in jail and wen he visited"

gleam "what visit did he do anything rude?"

"no just ksed e"

"what was that?"grinned matsumoto

"ki ki k kis"

"kissed you?"

hinomori went so red matsumoto through she was going to explode

then hinomori got up and ran nodding

matsumoto decided she wold hold that to bluff the captain later

then she said

"where's kira he said he'd have a drink with me"

and she walked away

chapter 3

hitsugaya was in the office wen matsumoto tried to sneak in

"matsumoto don't try to sneak in hear the hell were you!"

matsumoto grinned and thought now was the time to yews the info she knew

"well i was drinking with kira but before you get mad im doing a survey an how good kissers are some of the captains are and i asked hinomori about you she answered good"

silence....

"i i dont no what you're talking about me and hinomori haven't ki...."

"dont pretend i know all about you're little visit to hinomori in jail

hitsugaya blushed and said

"matsumoto.....get the hell out of hear!"

still grinning matsumoto ran out of the room

hitsugaya held his head in his hands

"how the hell did matsumoto get hiniomri to tell her............aaaaah darn you matsumoto"

chapter 4

hitsugaya was still in the office wen hinomori entered. hitsugaya looked up and blushed and made a move for the door

but hinomori stopped him

"shiro chan were are you going?"

silence...

"shiro cha..."

"i herd"

"what?"

"from matsumoto"

hitsugaya looked a combination of embarrassed and angry

hinomori got out of his way

hitsugaya shoved past

hinomori waited and ran the opposite way

chapter 5

"geez matsumoto captains guna kill you and possibly hinomori for telling"

matsumoto and kira had sat down at a bar and were talking about the situation

"i doubt it it's obvious he likes her"

"thats not true and even if he did it doesn't mater he'd get rejected because she likes me!"

"as if"

"shut up"

kira got up and ran out

hitsugaya was siting by ukitake's koi pond

"what's up hitsugaya kun

ukitake sat beside him

"ow i now you're en barest about everybody knowing about you sleeping with hinimori"

silence......

"were the hell did every one get that from!"

"well one of the squad members spotted you going into her room after dark"

" nothing of the sort"

said hitsugaya wile blushing

"then you dident leave until 1 ac lock in the morning so"

"i said nothing happened"

" ok ok if you say so.........so what's rouge?"

"nun of your bissness"

ukitake raised an eye brow

"you are in my yard"

"whatever leave me alone"

"ok ok see you"

"hmf"

chapter 6

"to bad ichigo but i knew you couldn't do it"

"shut up rengi"

"what's going on hear"

"ow toshiro"

"its captain hitsugaya"

"ow yer good going with hinomori captain "said rengi grinning

"one more word about that myth and il kill you"

"um ok so you dident ..........u know " asked ichigo

"same goes for you as it did for rengi.........anyway what's going on hear?"

"ichigo was the runner up for the new 14th squad captan"

"im surprised you said you dident want to yesterday"

"it was that or let kon go mad with the girls at school"

"ouch so the new captan is................um............ow yer

hikaru ryu i think "said hitsugaya

"well see you its getting dark "said rengi

"ok see you"

chapter 7

that night hitsugaya thought about it and came to the conclusion no mater how much he denied it he liked hinomori more than a friend

but he thought "shes older by 1 year she wont like me probably she likes a different caption lieutenant or eny one older than her"

little than he knew hinomori thought and felt similar things

chapter 8

the next morning hitsugaya was awoken by an announcement

"emergency alert emergency alert the society is under attack by up to 2000 hollow all squads report to the east gate repeat...................."

hitsugaya got dressed and grabbed hyuromaru

"how the hell did they get through!"

later at the east gate all 14 quads were assembled

hitsugaya spotted hinimori and a wave of fear swept over him as he thought she could get heart or even die! but discarded the thought hinmori was lieutenant class and she was as strong as matsumoto or rengi

matsumoto grinned at hitsugaya and said

"she'll be fine don't worry"

" im not"

then the gate opened and the 14 protection squads pored through it

chapter 9

three days later after the war

hitsugaya looked for hinomori

and sore her and orihime talking as she healed rengi wile hikaru ichigo rukia and a new recruit of the 14 squad tatski a friend of ichigo's were discussing some thing

he ran to hinomori but wen a hell butterfly came to hikaru he announced

"the caption commander wants me 'rengi hitsugaya 'ichigo orihime ,ishida chad and finally tatski to get reedy for an invasion of huic mondo"

the day before they left hinomori stopped hitsugaya

"shiro chan um we may not survive this so i want to say i....i..i.............lov......e yo...u"

hitsugayas eyes opened in amazement she liked him no she loved him

hinomori blushed and hitsugaya walked up to her and ................kissed her

hinomori was just as amazed as hitsugaya was

he kissed her again

she hugged him

matsumoto who was watching with kira was literally braking his arm to keep him back

"don't hitsugaya likes hinomori and vicverser get over it"

"i cant hinomori nooooooooo hinomori"

"thats is were getting you drunk"

"noooooooooooooooo hinomori"

chapter 10

on the way to the gate to take them to huec mondo hitsugaya fell and hurt his foot

"shiro chan are you o k"asked hinomori running to him and kneeling next to him

"were are you heart are you ok tell me yo........."

she was cut of by a hug from hitsugaya

"im fine sorry to make you worried"

"thats a relief"

"come on hinomori he only fell you dont hav............"

rengi got cut of by hinomori

"and what would you do if rukia was hurt"

"um i er"

"see you would be worried"

hitsugaya put a stop to the fight by grabbing her and saying

"hinimori im fine no need to get into a fight with rengi"

they got up and continued to the gate.

wen in huco mondo ichigo stopped them and announced

"we need all the help we can get and i'v got some allies whate hear"

he ran to the top of a sand dune and yelled

"neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll get over hear its me im back!"

nothing

"um whose nell"

"he he hitsugaya hinomori hikaru you'll fined out"asword renji and rukia

a rumble

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttyyyyyygoooooooooo"

wham nell came crashing into ichigo

"ow ha ha nell good to see you were the others?"

"there not hear theyth gone to travel huec mondo"

"and left you?"

"ya but im fine good too see you itygo

a day of travailing to the fort at the center of huec mondo

they stopped under a sand dune

"il keep watch" said hitsugaya

"ok"

"ok"

a little wile past after they ate hinomori garbed some onigiri and the black liquid they had been drinking and announced

"il take this food to shiro chan" and she walked up the sand dune to were hitsugaya was

"itygo whats there relation ship?"

"er no one knows for shore but we think they like each other......."

"thow thr loverth"

"um you can put is that way ya................whate wear's tatski"

"yer were is she?" asked ishida and chad

every one looked at hikaru

"i made her stay behind ....... she's to new to go to huec mondo"

every one grinned at hikaru

"so you like her?"asked rukia

"no way she's just new"

up on the sand dune

"hi shiro chan"

"captan hitsugaya!"

"whatever i brought you food"

"thanks..................whats this black stuff?"

"orihime calls it coffee"

"mmmmmm...................[takes a sip] its good"

hinomori grinned and sat down next to hitsugaya

" so anything happen?"

"no nothing"

" shiro chan?"

"mmm?"

"im getting some of that tree to remind me of huec mondo"

"k il come with you"

they grinned and snapped of some of the tree

start after a arrow hit the sand 1 meter away they jumped back to hear ishida yell

"it's time we got some rest come over hear"

"ok"

they ran to the camp

chapter 11

hinomori thought that night about what had happened in the last fue days

and got her futon and moved it next to hitsugayas and went back to sleep

what happened next was unexpected hitsugaya sensing the extra space of hinimori's futon rolled on to her futon with his face 2 centimeters away from the back of her head

she was so shocked she rolled of the futon and had to clime back on it

she tried to get to sleep and only just managed it

hitsugaya was woken by rengi who grinned " you and hinomori got very close last night!"

hitsugaya blinked to wake up then said "what do you me......"he no test hinimori and went red

rengi grinned more "anything happen"

"n n no i never new about it i swear please don't tell her!"

rengi grinned even more

"ow i think she knows"

hitsugaya felt hinomori tug at his yukata he blushed as hinomori woke up

rengi decided to go back to bed

"shiro chan hi"

"i i i didn't i mean" stuttered hitsugaya

" i know i moved my futon closer and you rou...."

it was her tern to blush

"sorry il move you could have shoved me of"

said hitsugaya

"its ok accidents happen and it didn't feel weird at all"

they both had raw smiles on there faces and they went back to sleep

chapter 12

the next morning they were met with a lot of grinning from the whole party

they instantly got ready to pack up for more travailing

but wen hinomori started towards the futon a raw/screem came from the sand and a hollow burst out and ripped the futon to shreds luckily hitsugaya had moved his and wen he saw it he ran knocked hinomori away

and slashed the hollow in two

he ran to hinomori apologizing and helped her get up

"we got a problem where's hinomori guna sleep?" ishida pointed out

rengi grinned and slowly the others catched on and grinned

"thats fine she seemed fine with hitsugaya"

hitsugaya recoiled

"that ... what you told them"

"no they saw you"

"er ow but that was an accident"

"so was this" hikaru pointed out

"shiro chan im fine with it" blushed hinomori

"er well" he let out a siy "ok"

"ok thats settled so who wants some breakfast "asked chad

that day hitsugaya and hinomori dident talk it was only wen they got to bed did they look at each other

chapter 13

that night hitsugaya and hinomori didn't seem to notes each other

but nell did and she thought shed discus it with itchigo in the morning

the day began as always hitsugaya went up to the sand dune

followed shortly after by hinomori with food

wen they were gone nell asked

"itygo?"

"ya"

"what's the resign there uncountable around each other?"

"um .............er.........i don't know maybe its the jokes we make"

"probably so every one stop making jokes until there a little more confutable.........ok"

"ok but why are you concerned"

"cus i want to see wat happens"

"errrrrrrr ok"

as nell predicted in 5 days hitsugaya and hinomori were more confutable and got less and less embarrassed so this continued until they got to the fort

chapter 14

"its east!"

"no its west!"

"itygo! aka pine"

rengi and ichigo were fighting again

hitsugaya who had been talking with rukia ran up to them

"what's going on hear?"

"itygo and aka pine are fighting about were they knocked the hole in the wall but wont listen to me!'

"gays nell's got something to say!"

"what is it nell?"

"well itygo the hole is in front of you the aranca fixed it up ages ago just knock another in the same place"

[sweat drop] "ok ill hit it with zangetsu"

ichigo slashed open the hole and they all entered

a little wile later they entered a very big room but suddenly ichigo said

"no this ryatsu no is cant be no he's dead!"

the wall exploded two shards hit rengi and rukia

three slashes wiped out hitsugaya ichigo and chad down

a kick sent ishida sprawling to the ground

then a man with light blue hair the lower jaw of a hollow mask on the right side of his face came through the hole

"grimmjow how........"stuted ichigo

"ha kurosaki you think i died hell no im right hear"

hinamore sent a fire ball at him he dodged kicked her into the air and followed with a round house kick that smashed her into the wall

hisugaya screamed "hinamori!"

grimmjow hurled pantara into him [his zanpacto]

then proceeded to beat the crap out of ichigo wile insulting him and smashing his hollow mask before he could put it on

at this point he no test hikaru yell out

" tern everything into silver ash.....ginryuu!"

there was an over welding blast as his zanpacto turned into a katana with a long chain from the hilt with a silver dragons head with its mouth open he pointed ginryu at him and a silver dragon shot out

but grimmjow pointed and destroyed it and mortally wounded hikaru with

cero

hitsugaya managed to crawl behind grimmjow and before he reacted he yelled out

"bunkai..................diegren hyorimaru'

and stabbed him. grimmjow was frozen and the ice as well as grimmjow shattered

his last word was

"kamio!"

a little wile later hikaru filed all they found out to the captan commander

hitsugaya siyed he and hinomori had started going out but he was always aware that this kamio could attack the s.s. he knew it wasn't over

the end

the sequel will come out soon so please be patient the title of it is

"there back..........the espada return'

hope you enjoy it

hitsugaya and hinomori are a lot more casual in the next book

sorry for the spelling

im really really sorry im working on the second one


End file.
